eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 34 - Jaime IV
Jaime IV ist das vierunddreißigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jaime Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tommen Baratheon unterzeichnet einige Dekrete, in denen er unter anderem Schnellwasser zum Lehen von Ser Emmon Frey macht. Jaime Lennister trifft sich mit Cersei Lennister, die ihn vergeblich zu überreden versucht, aus der Königsgarde auszutreten, und am Ende des Tages beauftragt er Brienne von Tarth, Sansa Stark vor Cerseis Häschern zu finden und sie an einen sicheren Platz zu bringen. Dazu schenkt er ihr das Schwert Eidwahrer. Synopsis Jaime sitzt im Kleinen Rat Jaime Lennister schaut als Mitglied des Kleinen Rats dabei zu, wie Ser Kevan Lennister König Tommen Baratheon einige Dokumente zur Unterschrift vorlegt, während dieser ein paar Kissen unter seinem Hintern hat: eine umfassende Ächtung von Ser Edmure Tully und Ser Brynden Tully wegen ihrer Teilnahme an der Rebellion gegen den König; eine Urkunde, die Schnellwasser zum Lehen für Ser Emmon Frey und dessen Gemahlin Lady Genna Lennister macht; ein Dekret, das Ramsay Schnee als rechtmäßigen Sohn Lord Roose Boltons legitimiert; ein Dekret, dass Lord Roose zum Wächter des Nordens macht; eins, das Lord Rolph Spezer zum Lord von Castamaer erhebt, sowie königliche Begnadigungen für Lord Gawen Westerling, Lady Sybelle Spezer, Jeyne Westerling, Lord Jonos Bracken von Steinheck, Lord Karyl Vanke, Lord Lymond Gotbrook und Lord Willerich Muton von Jungfernteich. Jaime ist am Boden zerstört und sein Körper schmerzt, weil Ser Addam Marbrand ihm in einem Trainingskampf haushoch überlegen war, und es ist klar, dass er all seine Kampffähigkeiten zusammen mit seiner Hand verloren hat. Er hofft, dass er Ser Addam, den er schon seit dessen Tagen als Page auf Casterlystein kennt, vertrauen kann. Er fragt sich, ob er nicht besser zu Ser Ilyn Payn gegangen wäre. Sein Vater Lord Tywin Lennister hatte ihm außerdem ein Geschenk zukommen lassen. Müde und angeödet erhebt sich Jaime von seinem Stuhl und will sich entschuldigen, doch Ser Kevan ermutigt ihn, seinen Vater aufzusuchen, um wieder Frieden zu schließen. Jaime aber erwidert, dass auch Geschenke die Kluft zwischen ihnen beiden nicht wieder schließen könnten, zumal er sich verhöhnt gefühlt habe, auch wenn Kevan betont, dass er und Tywin gedacht hätten, es würde Jaime ermutigen. Vor der Tür trifft Jaime auf Ser Meryn Trant, der das Ratszimmer bewacht. Er trägt Ser Meryn auf, auf den König zu warten und ihn dann in Maegors Feste zu geleiten. Die Nordmänner verlassen Königsmund Draußen auf dem Hof machen sich Walton Stahlbein und seine Männer aus dem Norden für ihre Abreise bereit. Bei ihnen ist ein Mädchen, das angeblich Arya Stark sein soll und bald schon Ramsay Schnee heiraten wird. Das Mädchen grüßt Jaime und behauptet, ihn auf Winterfell bei König Robert Baratheons Besuch kennengelernt zu haben. Jaime kann sich nicht an Arya erinnern, aber ihm scheint, dass dieses Mädchen hier ein wenig zu alt ist, um tatsächlich Arya zu sein. Spoiler zeigen Bei dem Mädchen handelt es sich um Jeyne Pool‚ wie Cersei später dem Kleinen Rat berichtet, siehe: VII-Cersei IV. Mit ängstlicher Stimme behauptet sie, sich sehr darüber zu freuen, bald eine Lady von Grauenstein zu sein. Jaime wendet sich wieder Walton zu und fragt, ob dieser das Geld erhalten habe, dass Jaime ihm versprochen habe, was dieser bejaht. Jaime schaut sich noch einmal das Mädchen an, das Arya sein soll, und fragt sich, ob dieses Mädchen Arya ähnlich genug sehe, damit der Trick nicht auffällt, andererseits spielt es vermutlich keine Rolle, da er davon ausgeht, dass die echte Arya irgendwo in Flohloch umgekommen sei, und keiner ihrer Familie noch lebe, um den Schwindel auffliegen zu lassen. Jaime wünscht ihnen eine gute Reise, Nage hebt das Friedensbanner, und der Trupp zieht los. Jaime sieht einen dunklen Fleck auf dem Boden, vor dem die Pferde scheuen, und er erinnert sich an den armen Stalljungen, den Ser Gregor Clegane beim Urteil durch Kampf gegen Oberyn Martell versehentlich getötet hat. Ser Boros Blount hätte an dieser Stelle die Menge fernhalten sollen, aber er hatte sich von dem Kampf ablenken lassen. Ser Gregors Wunden haben sich nach dem Kampf entzündet. Pycelle sagt, er sei vergiftet worden und werde sterben, wenn sie nicht von den Dornischen herausfinden könne, mit welchem Gift er infiziert wurde. Lord Tywin will unbedingt, dass Ser Gregor wieder gesund wird, allerdings nur, um ihn dann hinrichten zu lassen, um Fürst Doran Martell zu besänftigen. Tywin ist besorgt, weil Varys herausgefunden hat, dass Stannis Baratheon Drachenstein verlassen hat, und er fürchtet nun, dass er sich auf den Weg nach Dorne machen könnte, um sich mit Doran zu verbünden Spoiler zeigen Tatsächlich hat sich Stannis auf den Weg zur Mauer gemacht‚ siehe: VI-Jon VI.. Jaime trifft Cersei Jaime kehrt in seine Gemächer im Turm der Weißen Schwerter zurück, wo Cersei Lennister auf ihn wartet. Sie hat ein weißes luftiges Kleid an, und Jaime findet, dass sie wunderschön und begehrenswert aussieht. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Sie will ihn überreden, ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, sie nicht aus Königsmund fortzuschicken, wie er es vorhat: sie soll zurückkehren nach Casterlystein, während Tommen Margaery Tyrell heiraten soll und er frei über ihren Sohn verfügen kann, bis er in sieben Jahren mündig wird. Jaime weiß, dass Tywin ihn am liebsten aus der Königsgarde entlassen würde, um ihn auch nach Casterlystein zu schicken, damit er irgendwann sein Erbe antreten kann. Jaime bleibt hart und erklärt, er finde die Heirat zwischen Tommen und Margaery gut, denn Tommen würde sich in der Gesellschaft ihrer Freundinnen wohl fühlen. Stattdessen beschwert er sich darüber, dass er nie öffentlich zu ihr stehen konnte und bedauert, dass er Robert nicht selbst umgebracht hat. Jaime fragt Cersei, ob sie etwas mit dem Attentat auf Brandon Stark zu tun gehabt hat, was sie verneint. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass Robert in Gegenwart der Kinder und im betrunkenen Zustand gesagt hat, dass irgendjemand Bran erlösen solle, und nun wird Jaime klar, dass das Joffreys Motiv gewesen sein muss: er wollte Robert imponieren. Cersei fleht Jaime wiederum an, dass er nicht zulassen dürfe, dass Tywin ihr Tommen wegnehme, denn sie habe sonst niemanden mehr. Als Jaime erklärt, sein Vater würde nicht auf ihn hören, schlägt Cersei vor, dass er tatsächlich die Königsgarde verlassen solle, das könnte Tywin umstimmen, aber Jaime weigert sich. Das Einzige, was ihn ins Grübeln bringt, ist die Drohung, dass Cersei mit einem hohen Lord neu vermählt werden könnte. Als Jaime wieder dazu drängt, ihre Liebe offen auszuleben, nennt sie es Wahnsinn, sagt aber, dass sie trotzdem niemand anderen mehr lieben möchte außer ihm. Sie will ihm die Hose öffnen, doch Jaime stößt sie fort. Erst schaut sie verwundert, dann kocht der Zorn in ihr hoch. Sie fragt ihn provozierend, ob er in Harrenhal auch seine Männlichkeit verloren habe, und ob er wenigstens zornig geworden wäre, wenn Tyrion tatsächlich alle drei ihrer Kinder umgebracht hätte. Daraufhin sagt Jaime, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher ist, dass er Joffrey umgebracht hat, denn er habe es ihm geschworen, woraufhin Cersei nur höhnisch ergänzt, dass Tyrion ständig lügen würde. Immerhin ist sie zufrieden, da sie weiß, dass Tyrion bald schon der Kopf abgeschlagen wird, und sie fragt Jaime, ob er seinen Kopf als Andenken haben wolle, der Kopf könne bspw. über ihn wachen, wenn er alleine in seinem Bett schläft. Als Jaime sie auffordert zu gehen, weil sie ihn wütend mache, verhöhnt sie ihn, dass ein wütender Krüppel nicht besonders furchterregend sei und dass sie wünschte, Lord Tywin hätte wenigstens einen "echten" Sohn gehabt. Jaime schenkt Brienne sein Schwert und gibt ihr einen Auftrag Jaime geht nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ser Boros bei einem Becher Wein sitzt. Er weist ihn an Ser Loras Tyrell und "sie" zu holen, Loras wisse schon, wen er meine. Ser Boros blickt Jaime lediglich finster an und geht dann Ser Loras holen. Nach mehreren Stunden treffen sie ein. Loras gibt zu, dass Briennes Geschichte wahr sein könnte, dass er sich aber nicht sicher ist. Jaime erinnert daran, dass auch Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen, der Kastellan von Sturmkap, auf seltsame Weise umgekommen sei. Jaime schickt Loras fort, um mit Brienne allein zu sein. Septa Donyse hat Brienne ein schlichtes blaues Kleid gegeben, das ihr wesentlich besser steht als das rosafarbene, in das Vargo Hoat sie einst gesteckt hat. Jaime findet, dass Brienne ansonsten genauso hässlich und unbeholfen aussieht wie immer, ihm fallen aber wieder ihre schönen blauen Augen auf. Zögernd tritt sie näher und macht Jaime ein Kompliment, dass ihm die Weiße Rüstung gut stehe. Als sie sich dafür bedanken will, dass sich Jaime für sie eingesetzt hat, weicht er dem aus. Stattdessen erzählt er ihr, dass sich Walton mit Arya Stark auf dem Weg in den Norden befindet, woraufhin Brienne ihn entsetzt daran erinnert, dass er Catelyn Tully einen Eid geschworen habe. Jaime entgegnet, dass der Schwur erzwungen war, dass Catelyn ohnehin nicht mehr lebe, und dass dieses Mädchen auch nicht Arya sei. Er erklärt, dass es ein Trick seines Vaters sei, der einfach irgendein Mädchen aus dem Norden als Arya verkleidet habe. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass auch Lord Bolton in den Plan eingeweiht ist. Brienne wundert sich, dass Jaime ihr diese Geheimnisse preisgibt, doch Jaime sagt, dass es noch eine Tochter von Catelyn Stark gebe, die lebt, allerdings will Tyrion nicht sagen, wohin sie verschwunden ist, falls er es überhaupt weiß. Brienne erzählt, dass Catelyn von ihr immer gesagt habe, dass sie ein sehr sanftes Mädchen sei und dass sie sich nicht vorstellen könne, dass sie eine Giftmischerin ist, und Jaime erklärt, dass er auch nicht an Tyrions Schuld glaube. Jaime schenkt Brienne das Zwillingsschwert von Witwenklage, ein Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl. Verwundert betrachtet Brienne die wunderschön glänzende Klinge. Bevor sie widersprechen kann, trägt Jaime ihr auf, das Schwert Eidwahrer zu nennen, und er knüpft das Geschenk an eine Bedingung: sie beide haben einen Eid geschworen, der Sansa betrifft, und Cersei will das Mädchen tot sehen. Er trägt ihr auf, Sansa vor Cersei zu finden und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er erzählt Brienne die Geschichte von Eis, wie es zunächst Ser Ilyn Payn gehört habe und wie Lord Tywin dann die beiden Schwerter hatte neu schmieden lassen. Sie könne also Sansa mit Eddard Starks Stahl verteidigen, wenn sie möchte. Jaime wird zornig, weil Brienne zunächst geglaubt hatte, dass er ihr auftragen würde, Sansa im Namen seiner Schwester zu töten, und so schickt er sie fort. Brienne schwört, dass sie das Mädchen finden und beschützen werde, um Catelyns willen und um Jaimes willen. Jaime bleibt allein im Weißen Raum zurück, während es zu dämmern beginnt. Er schlägt seine eigene Seite im Weißen Buch auf und notiert mit seiner linken Hand in undeutlicher Schrift, dass er im Wisperwald von Robb Stark im Krieg der Fünf Könige geschlagen worden sei, in Schnellwasser gefangen gehalten wurde gegen ein unerfülltes Versprechen freigelassen und erneut von den Tapferen Kameraden gefangen genommen wurde. Vargo Hoat ließ ihn dann verstümmeln, indem Zollo ihm die Schwerthand abschlug. Dann sei er unter dem Schutz von Brienne von Tarth sicher nach Königsmund heimgekehrt. Als er fertig ist, ist drei Viertel der Seite immer noch leer. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 34